


Fancy That

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Alec has a surprise for Q.
Relationships: Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fancy That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff prompt table’s prompt ‘orchestrate’. The first of my birthday themed fics for this year’s July.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Q stared at the sight before him, astounded. 

The cake was elegantly beautiful, the room subtly but tastefully decorated, and somehow everyone present was wearing clothes they most certainly hadn’t been wearing an hour ago. 

They were fancy clothes, fancy enough that Q would’ve felt out of place if he hadn’t happened to be wearing one of his fancier suits to work that day. 

Well, he hadn’t so much  _ happened _ to wear the suit in question, he’d been asked to, persuaded by Alec’s familiar but impressive puppy dog eyes. 

It’d been as if… he’d  _ known _ that it would come in handy later on. 

“This looks amazing,” he said out loud. “Who should I be thanking for organising it?” 

“That’d be Trevelyan,” R revealed, sounding perfectly cheerful. 

Alec, hmm? Who'd have thought.

“Really, now?” Q said, his voice the perfect blend of amusement and disbelief, laced with hints of fondness. Alec would know to read the tone for any hidden meanings, though, and to act accordingly; or at least he damn well should, after all the times Q’d told him how he felt about surprises. 

But then Alec stepped forward, smiling and wishing him happy birthday, looking absolutely dashing in his dark gray suit. 

And if Q gave in and allowed himself to be kissed right there and then, well, who would blame him? 


End file.
